Caçadores de Exibicionistas/Galeria
__TOC__ Testando a magia Spike Wants a Stache S1E6.png Twilight looking at her horn S1E6.png Twilight giving Spike a mustache S1E06.png Spike about to get his mustache S1E06.png Twilight gives Spike a mustache S1E06.png Spike And His Mustache S1E6.png Checking the list S1E6.png Spike Pointing At Chart S1E6.png Spike gives Twilight information about magic tricks she has done S1E6.png Twilight Sparkle Blush S1E6.png Spike posing in front of mirror S1E6.png Spike admiring mustache S1E6.png Spike touching his mustache S1E6.png Spike giggling with mustache S1E6.png Twilight "sorry, Romeo" S1E06.png Twilight doesn't let Spike keep his mustache S1E06.png Twilight removes Spike's mustache S1E06.png Spike lost his mustache S1E06.png Twilight Sparkle giggles S1E6.png Spike amazed by Twilight's magic S1E06.png Twilight listening to Spike S1E6.png Spike questions the use of magic as a talent S1E06.png Twilight And Spike S1E6.png Twilight, Mr. Greenhooves and Golden Harvest S01E06.png Lyra Heartstrings earnest expression S1E06.png Twilight explaining to Spike S1E6.png Spike talking to Twilight about her spells S1E6.png Twilight "oh, Spike, stop" S1E06.png Sprinkle Medley flies past Twilight and Spike S1E06.png Twilight denying Spike's compliment S1E6.png Twilight with an awkward smile S1E6.png Snips and Snails S01E06.png Twilight and Spike shocked S1E6.png Twilight sees Snips and Snails speed by S1E06.png Snips carrying Spike while running S1E06.png Snips and Snails Outside S01E06.png Snips excited S1E06.png Twilight hears about the new unicorn in town S1E06.png Twilight sad S1E06.png Twilight blushes again S1E6.png Twilight "Where is this unicorn?" S1E06.png Snails hopping over Spike S1E06.png Spike hopping over Snips S1E06.png Twilight and Spike follow Snips and Snails S1E06.png A Grande e Poderosa... Trixie!! The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png Twilight and friends see the show starting S1E06.png Trixie's unfolding stage S1E06.png Trixie's first appearance S1E6.png Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Trixie Watch in awe! S1E06.png as the great and powerful trixie S1E6.png Trixie bragging about her powers S1E6.png Trixie staring at the crowd S1E6.png Trixie boasting S1E06.png Trixie's flashy stage S1E06.png Rarity "my, my, my" S1E06.png Spike and Rarity disapproving S1E6.png Rarity surprised also S1E6.png Spike awkward around Rarity S1E06.png Rarity oh spike left S1E6.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack talking S1E06.png Applejack watches The Great and Powerful Trixie S01E06.png Trixie holding flowers S1E06.png CM1 S1E6.png Twilight with drooping ears S1E06.png Rainbow "when you got me around" S1E06.png Applejack mad at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png Trixie accepting the challenges S1E6.png Trixie neigh sayers! S1E06.png Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png Trixie being boastful S1E06.png Twilight's friends disapprove of Trixie's boasting S1E06.png Twilight and friends disapprove of Trixie's boasting S1E06.png Rarity pfft S01E06.png Spike butting in S1E06.png Twilight shushes Spike S1E06.png Twilight think I'm a showoff S1E6.png Trixie's stage shooting fireworks S1E06.png Dash is angry S1E6.png Fluttershy worried look S1E06.png Rainbow Dash confronting Trixie S1E6.png Trixie challenges Rainbow Dash back S1E06.png Trixie Ursa Major! S01E06.png Neon depiction of ursa "major" S1E06.png Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png Trixie close up S1E6.png Trixie's ursa tale S01E06.png Trixie "deep within the Everfree Forest!" S1E06.png Snips and Snails convinced S1E06.png Snails calls Trixie "most awesome unicorn in Ponyville" S1E06.png Snips "no, in all of Equestria" S1E06.png Derpy in the background S1E6.png Twilight magically zips Spike's mouth shut S1E06.png Trixie S1E6.png Trixie "the best" S01E06.png Twilight in the silent crowd S1E06.png 'Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie?' S1E06.png Trixie "anything you can do" S1E06.png Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow frowning S1E6.png Trixie "destined to be the greatest equine" S1E06.png Fireworks going off around Trixie S1E06.png Spike unzipping his mouth S1E06.png Spike pleading with Twilight S1E06.png Twilight won't challenge Trixie S1E06.png Trixie pointing at Twilight S1E06.png Twilight worried S1E6.png Competindo com a Trixie Trixie how bout it S2E06.png Trixie challenging Twilight S1E06.png Trixie eye close up S1E6.png Twilight unsure of herself S1E06.png Applejack upset S01E06.png Spike "you show her, AJ!" S1E06.png Trixie watching Applejack S1E06.png Applejack's lasso trick S1E6.png Applejack doing a trick S1E06.png Applejack showing her talents S01E06.png Applejack continues with her trick S1E06.png Applejack lassoes an apple S1E06.png Applejack opens her mouth S1E06.png Applejack about to eat an apple S1E06.png Applejack eats an apple S1E06.png The ponies laugh at Trixie's performance S1E06.png Applejack top that missy S01E06.png Trixie "oh, ye of little talent" S1E06.png Trixie casting her magic S1E06.png Trixie levitates Applejack's lasso S1E06.png Hypnotized Applejack S1E06.png Trixie lassoes an apple S1E06.png Applejack oh a floating rope S1E6.png Applejack getting hog tied S1E6.png Applejack tied up S1E06.png Applejack humiliated by Trixie S01E06.png Rainbow Dash challenges Trixie S1E06.png Rainbow Dash "that's MY job" S1E06.png Rainbow Dash takes flight S1E06.png Rainbow spins around a windmill S1E06.png Rainbow Dash flying upward S1E06.png Rainbow Dash flying through the clouds S1E06.png Rainbow Dash in front of the sun S1E06.png Rainbow Dash diving toward the ground S1E06.png Rainbow flies back toward the stage S1E06.png Rainbow Dash pelted with rain water S1E06.png Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06.png Trixie "the only thing they'll call you" S1E06.png Trixie casting magic on Rainbow S1E06.png Rainbow about to fall under Trixie's spell S1E06.png Rainbow Dash spinning on stage S1E06.png Rainbow spinning through the air S1E06.png Rainbow spinning on the ground S1E06.png Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 2.png Trixie talking at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Trixie about to zap Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Thundercloud forms above Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png Trixie laughing with the crowd S1E06.png Spike "what we need is another unicorn" S1E06.png Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png Rainbow "show this unicorn who's boss" S1E06.png Applejack a real unicorn S01E06.png Spike being supportive S1E06.png Rarity in disagreement S1E6.png Trixie insults Rarity's mane S1E06.png Rarity shocked S01E06.png Rarity it.is.on. S01E06.png Rarity and Trixie S01E06.png Rarity classy S01E06.png Curtains twirling around Rarity S1E06.png Rarity's grace and beauty S01E06.png Trixie casting magic on Rarity S1E06.png Spike "she's strong, she's beautiful" S1E06.png Spike stunned by Rarity's new look S1E06.png Ponies gasp over Rarity's new look S1E06.png Shocked crowd S1E06.png Rarity slightly off-screen S1E06.png Rarity worried S01E06.png Twilight Nothing S1E06.png Rainbow Dash It's fine S1E06.png Applejack gorgeous S01E06.png Spike It's green S1E06.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png Rarity green hair S01E06.png Rarity green hair S1E6.png Rarity runs away with the shame half 1 S1E06.png Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Golden Harvest with green mane S01E06.png Spike telling Twilight it's up to her S1E06.png Trixie polishing her brooch S1E06.png Spike "you're better than her" S1E06.png Trixie walking forward S1E06.png Trixie "show Trixie what you've got" S1E06.png Twilight in surprise S1E06.png Trixie Show us all! S1E06.png Twilight who me S1E6.png Twilight run of the S1E6.png Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png Twilight galloping away S1E06.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png Spike seeing Twilight run away S1E06.png Trixie "has proven herself" S01E06.png The ponies stare at a triumphant Trixie S1E06.png Trixie walking off the stage S1E06.png The show is over S1E06.png Spike is not happy S1E06.png Na caverna da Ursa Maior Trixie brushing her mane S01E06.png trixie not pleased S1E6.png Snails Smiling S01E06.png Snails drooling over hay S1E06.png Trixie drinking from a cup S1E6.png Snips and Snails admire Trixie S1E06.png Snips Smiling S01E06.png Snails wants to hear Trixie's story S1E06.png Trixie "is far too exhausted" S1E06.png Trixie telling Snips and Snails to go away S1E06.png Snips and Snails leaving Trixie alone S1E06.png Snips and Snails bowing S1E06.png Spike confronting Snips and Snails S1E06.png Spike "sheesh" S1E06.png Snips "just bringin' her a smoothie" S1E06.png Spike "how can you fall for her lameness?" S1E06.png Snips challenging Spike S1E06.png Spike challenges Snips back S1E06.png Spike "were you guys actually there?" S1E06.png Spike "proof is in the pudding" S1E06.png Snails Likes Pudding S01E06.png Spike "not gonna believe a word she says" S1E06.png Snips Stare S01E06.png Snips "you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" S1E06.png Snails mentions flea markets S1E06.png Snips and Snails leaving S1E06.png Spike irritated S1E06.png Twilight disturbed by Spike S1E06.png Twilight "run the risk of losing them as friends" S1E06.png Spike "it's not the same thing" S1E06.png Twilight exactly the same S1E06.png Spike "enough to show up Trixie" S1E06.png Twilight shutting the door S1E06.png Twilight frustrated S1E06.png Twilight "I said no!" S1E06.png Spike "if that's the way you want to be" S1E06.png Twilight Unimpressed S1E06.png Spike walks through the door he just closed S1E06.png Twilight depressed S1E06.png Snips and Snails Everfree Forest S01E06.png Snips and Snails entering the ursa's cave S1E06.png Snips and Snails in the dark S1E06.png Snails' horn glows S01E06.png Snips and Snails wake up the ursa S1E06.png Snips and Snails scared of the ursa minor S1E06.png Snips and Snails Ursa Minor S01E06.png Spike kicking a rock S1E06.png Spike hears Snips and Snails screaming S1E06.png Snips gallops past Spike S1E06.png Snails gallops past Spike S1E06.png Snips Running S01E06.png Snails Running S01E06.png Spike confused S1E06.png Spike hears the ursa's stomps S1E06.png Spike sees the ursa minor S1E06.png Spike running from the ursa minor S1E06.png Snips and Snails Running S01E06.png Spike running and calling for Twilight S1E06.png Trixie é exposta Snips and Snails pounding on Trixie's trailer door S1E06.png Trixie doesn't want to be disturbed S1E06.png Snips "we have a tiny problem" S1E06.png Snails "actually, it's a big one" S1E06.png Trixie "what is so important" S1E06.png Trixie glaring at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Trixie scared S1E06.png The ursa minor enters Ponyville S1E06.png Trixie screaming S1E06.png Trixing running away S1E06.png Trixie running away from the Ursa S01E06.png Snips and Snails running away S1E06.png Ursa crushes the trailer S01E06.png Ursa major mad S01E06.png Twilight disturbed again S1E06.png Twilight don't sound good S1E6.png Twilight is that S1E6.png Spike "majorly" S1E06.png Snips tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png Snails tells Trixie to defeat the ursa S1E6.png Trixie "wait" S01E06.png Trixie "out of your little pony minds" S1E06.png Ursa minor roaring at Trixie, Snips, and Snails S1E06.png Trixie "stand back" S01E06.png Trixie casts magic on the ursa minor S1E06.png Trixie levitating a rope S1E06.png Rope coils around the ursa minor S1E06.png Trixie "piece of cake" S01E06.png Ursa minor with rope around its fingers S1E06.png Snips and Snails annoyed S01E06.png Trixie worried S01E06.png Trixie trying her magic again S1E06.png Storm clouds gathering S1E06.png Trixie facing the ursa minor S1E06.png Snails "well, that was a dud" S1E06.png Snips derping S1E6.png Ursa minor struck by lightning S1E06.png Ursa minor bares its teeth at Trixie S1E06.png Ursa minor even angrier S1E06.png Ponyville at nighttime S1E06.png Twinkleshine comes out of her home S1E6.png The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Ursa minor chomping rooftop S1E06.png Running from the Ursa Minor S1E06.png Twilight and Spike running toward commotion S1E06.png Twilight whats going on S1E6.png Twilight you what! S1E6.png Trixie not so great and powerful S01E06.png Snails "Trixie'll vanquish it" S01E06.png Trixie "I can't, I never have" S01E06.png Snips and Snails shocked S1E06.png Twilight feeling shockwave S1E6.png Ursa minor towering high S1E06.png Twilight teeth grit S1E6.png Ursa minor being scary S1E6.png Ponies afraid of the ursa minor S1E06.png Rarity, RD, and Applejack frightened S1E06.png Spike gesturing for Twilight to take action S1E06.png Twilight serious go time S1E6.png Twilight Sparkle contra a "Ursa Maior" Twilight below the ursa minor S1E06.png Twilight faces the Ursa Minor S1E06.png Twilight casting her magic S1E06.png Water reeds creating music S1E06.png Ursa minor hears the music S1E06.png Twilight soothes the ursa S1E06.png Spike "nice use of number 16" S1E06.png Twilight's magic gets stronger S1E06.png Floating water tower S1E06.png Twilight exerting more magic S1E06.png Empty water tower floats toward the barn S1E06.png Water tower filled with fresh milk S1E06.png Spike "that's new" S1E06.png Ursa minor getting sleepy S1E06.png Ursa minor falls toward Trixie S1E06.png Ursa being lifted away from Trixie S01E06.png Trixie surprised S1E06.png Twilight unleashes her magic S1E06.png Ursa sucking on the bottle S01E06.png Several ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png Golden Harvest along with other ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png Twilight sends the ursa back to its cave S1E06.png Ursa minor being returned to its cave S1E06.png Twilight out of breath S1E06.png Aprendendo a ter orgulho próprio Ponies cheering for Twilight S1E06.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash impressed S1E06.png Twilight please don't hate me S1E6.png Applejack and Rainbow "hate you?" S1E06.png Rarity "whatever do you mean" S1E06.png Twilight I know how much S1E6.png Rainbow "magic's got nothing to do with it" S1E06.png Rarity calling Trixie "most unpleasant" S1E06.png Twilight don't mind S1E6.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E06.png Rainbow Dash is proud of Twilight S1E06.png Twilight you are! S1E6.png Rarity proud S01E06.png Spike "how'd you know what to do" S1E06.png Twilight cute smile S1E06.png Spike "it is possible to vanquish" S1E06.png Twilight that no major S1E6.png Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png Twilight because someone woke it S1E6.png Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Spike "what's an ursa major like?" S1E06.png Twilight thinking about the ursa major S1E06.png Ursa major holding an ursa minor S1E06.png Twilight "You don't want to know." S1E6.png Twilight & Trixie S1E06.png Trixie "you will never have the amazing" S1E06.png Trixie cuteness S01E06.png Trixie's smoke cover S1E06.png Trixie running away S1E06.png Rainbow Dash chasing about Trixie S1E06.png Rainbow Dash at the ready S1E06.png Trixie galloping away from Ponyville S1E06.png Snips and Snails trying to sneak off S1E06.png Twilight "Now about you two." S1E6.png Snips impressed by Twilight's magic S1E06.png Twilight glaring at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Snips and Snails accept punishment S1E06.png Twilight "for starters" S1E06.png Trixie's demolished trailer S1E06.png Twilight devilish 3rd look S1E6.png Snips and Snails looking at each other S1E06.png Spike devious expression S1E06.png Snips and Snails confused S1E06.png Twilight you're right S1E6.png Magic being cast on Spike, Snips, and Snails S1E06.png Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png Twilight writing to Princess Celestia S1E06.png Twilight writing her letter to Celestia S1E6.png Twilight accepts her magical talents S1E06.png Twilight "how'd it go with Rarity?" S1E06.png Spike "she didn't go for the mustache" S1E06.png Talking About Spike's Mustache S1E6.png Twilight utterly exasperated S1E06.png en:Boast Busters/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de episódios